1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detection method, a position detection apparatus, an antenna apparatus, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, mobile terminals such as a smart phone, a smart book, a tablet, and the like, which are Human Interface Devices (HID) associated with an input, provide a human interface for a pen-input type using a pointer such as a pen and the like, in addition to a touch-input type using a finger.
Particularly, the pen-input type allows more fine writing and drawing when compared to the touch-input type using a finger and thus, the pen-input type is more frequently employed. The pen-input type includes an electromagnetic type that uses an electromagnetic inducement phenomenon, and the electromagnetic type is frequently employed for a highly efficient pen input apparatus. The pen-input type based on the electromagnetic type uses an antenna (a loop or a coil) for transceiving a signal to/from a pointer such as a pen and the like.
In general, a display apparatus of a mobile terminal such as a smart phone and the like is provided in a quadrangular shape. However, a smart phone and the like in a form of a wristwatch (smart watch) that has been recently discussed may have a circular display as opposed to a quadrangular display.
When the conventional pen-input type is applied to the circular display, the display apparatus is provided in a circular shape and an antenna is formed in a quadrangular shape and thus, a signal processing is unnatural and complex from a perspective of a shape and a signal processing that extracts X-Y orthogonal coordinates from a received signal.